Souvenir de peur
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest Un monde terriblement sombre dans lequel Tom se perd.Il ignore pourquoi, mais comme une maladie, ce mal le ronge.Emprisonné de lui-même, rien ne peut l'aider à s'en sortir si ce n'est ce mal qu'il s'inflige, mais libération éphémère
1. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau

**Titre : Souvenirs de peur**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Tom rencontre Bill mais ignore tout à son sujet. Perdu dans une détresse qu'il ne comprend pas, il ne sait pas que le remède à ses souffrances se trouve juste à coté.**

**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (relation entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

* * *

**__**

**_Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau_**

_" Écrire un passage autobiographique de votre enfance à la manière de Proust. "_

Je relis cette phrase depuis une bonne demi heure et n'arrive toujours pas à la comprendre. Ou plutôt si ; je l'ai trop bien comprise même.  
Notre prof de français nous a donné ce devoir il y a une semaine et je dois le rendre demain. Je déteste faire mes devoirs à la dernière minute mais celui là ... celui là je l'ai repoussé jusqu'à la dernière échéance.  
La copie devant moi est toujours vierge et je me demande si elle va ne plus l'être.  
Pourtant c'est si simple comme exercice. Il suffit de prendre un souvenir et de broder un peu autour. Dire ce que l'on a vécu et c'est tout.  
Oui ... vivre. Mais comment fait-on quand depuis plus de dix ans on ne vit pas ... mais qu'on survit et qu'avant tout ça c'est noir ?  
Je ne peux pas faire ce devoir pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ignore ce que vivre signifie.

Je soupire, sentant de nouveau la vague arriver. Ce vide, froid, pesant, angoissant qui m'empêche d'avancer vers l'après. Ma main se pose machinalement sur le tiroir de mon bureau. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais pas à aller plus loin.  
Je tente de me concentrer sur autre chose mais rien n'y fait. Inconsciemment, je l'ouvre et prends la lame qui se cache dans une petite boite blanche. Blanche comme ce que j'aimerais être ... blanche comme un rêve lointain ... blanche comme une illusion infinie.  
Je porte l'objet de ma future déchéance à mon bras et appuis dessus. Je plonge dans cette souffrance chaleureuse avec douceur et douleur. Un bien fou parcourt mon corps tout entier. Le sang coule le long de mon bras et sa vue m'apaise.

Ma feuille n'est plus vierge. Je viens de faire mon devoir ... à ma manière. Comme Proust, mes sens font ressurgir des souvenirs. Des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues alors que je souris bêtement, laissant le rouge s'imprégner dans la feuille, créant une tache, une autobiographie ...

- Tom, on va manger, crie une voix féminine derrière la porte de ma chambre.

Je sursaute. Le temps passe si vite quand j'ai moins mal.

- Je ... j'arrive, dis je en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

Ses pas s'éloignent déjà. J'observe mon bras. La douleur physique a déjà disparu, me laissant à nouveau vide.  
Je vais dans ma salle de bain et nettoie vite fait bien fait les traces de mon acte de honte.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, je descends les marches et arrive dans la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres.

- On mange quoi ? Je demande sur un ton enjoué.  
- Poulet, riz, me répond ma mère une casserole à la main.

Je m'assois à coté de ma sœur, lui souriant sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y répondra pas. En effet, à la place je reçois un regard noir suivi d'un autre triste.  
Je détourne la tête, reportant mon attention sur les plats, honteux.  
Le repas se passe bien. Une fois finit, je débarrasse la table rapidement pour retourner à mes devoirs.  
Elle m'attend dans les marches, adossée au mur.

- S'il te plait. Pas cette fois, je murmure.  
- De toute façon j'arrête. Ça ne t'aide pas. Mais je ne t'abandonne pas pour autant.

Je lui souris et cette fois ci elle me répond. Je dépose tendrement un bisou sur sa joue et lui prends la main.  
Une fois dans ma chambre, elle s'assoit sur mon lit et constate les dégâts que je n'ai pas encore effacés.  
Elle prend la feuille et soupire.

- Stupide prof, marmonne-t-elle avant de jeter la feuille à la poubelle. Montre, m'ordonne-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Je soulève ma manche. Elle ne dit rien. J'ai bien nettoyé. Elle retourne sur mon lit où elle s'allonge. Je m'installe à coté d'elle et me blottis entre ses bras.  
Ma sœur, Ellana ne m'aime pas mais ne me déteste pas non plus. Je n'ai jamais comprit les raisons de son comportement envers moi. Apparemment, ce serait une promesse faite à quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'elle a découvert mon secret j'ai cru que mon monde allait s'effondrer. Mais au lieu de hurler et de prévenir les parents, elle a fermé la porte derrière moi et a pansé mes plaies. Puis elle m'a embrassé sur le front et est partit. La fois d'après, elle a refait le même scénario avec un bonus que je n'ai pas apprécié. Elle m'a giflé sans retenue et j'ai reçu une sacrée engueulade. Elle comprenait très bien pourquoi mais refusait que je me fasse du mal. Elle s'est même proposée pour le faire à ma place. J'ai bien évidemment refusé. Depuis ce jour, elle sait quand je viens de le faire et me le fais comprendre.  
Jamais elle ne m'a posé de question. Jamais elle ne m'en a empêché. Elle me réconforte juste quand ça ne va pas mieux après et vérifie que ça ne s'infecte pas. Elle me surveille de loin ... pour cette promesse qu'elle a faite.

Je m'endors rapidement, rassuré par sa chaleur, oubliant totalement Proust et ses madeleines.  
Lorsque mon réveil sonne le lendemain matin, elle a disparu. Je me lève péniblement, n'étant décidemment pas du matin. Je choisis mes habits - larges et longs pour cacher mes mutilations - avec classe comme à chaque fois. Puis je prends une bonne douche et m'habille.  
Soudain, le devoir de Proust refait surface et je me mets à paniquer. Je me précipite sur mon bureau pour pondre un truc, même débile, mais suis vite calmé en voyant la copie remplie.  
Sacré Ellana. C'est à se demander parfois si elle ne m'aime pas un petit peu quand même. Je souris et la range dans mon sac.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis sur le chemin du lycée. Le vent souffle doucement, caressant mon visage. Je me mets à lui parler dans ma tête, lui demandant d'où il vient et s'il va bien. J'en profite pour lui demander si il ne peut pas souffler un peu plus fort pour m'aider à avancer. Une bourrasque plus forte soulève les quelques feuilles, signe du début de l'automne. Je lui sourit et le remercie.

J'arrive enfin au lycée qui grouille déjà d'élèves. Je file direct à ma salle de cours sans prêter attention aux regards langoureux des filles sur mon passage.  
Klaus est absent ce matin et je n'ai pas envie de voir les autres. Je m'assois donc dans le couloir, à coté de ma salle et écoute mon mp3.  
La prof de français arrive et m'ouvre la classe. Comme à chaque fois, elle essaye de me parler, en vain. Parler de Proust n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Pourtant ça va très bien avec les madeleines, le thé.  
Je m'installe à ma place, au fond près de la fenêtre et regarde le ciel bleu, presque blanc. Le début des cours sonne et une foule de jeunes pénètre la classe dans un brouhaha éreintant.  
Personne ne vient s'asseoir à mes cotés, Klaus étant absent.  
La prof commence son cours, encore et toujours sur Proust. On en mangera jusqu'en novembre a t'elle dit il y a un mois, à la rentrée. Je suis en train de faire une indigestion aux madeleines quand on toque à la porte, m'évitant de vomir.  
C'est un des pions.

- Excusez moi, c'est le nouvel élève dont on vous a parlé.  
- Ah oui. Merci, répond la prof.

Un jeune homme rentre dans la classe, traînant son sac derrière lui. Il a l'air vraiment ravi d'être là ... comme moi.  
Il est quelque peu différent de l'ado boutonneux de mon lycée. Déjà on ne dirait pas un garçon mais une fille. Il a de longs cheveux noirs lissés avec des mèches blanches. Ses yeux sont maquillés de noir. Quant à son look, c'est tout mon opposé. Tout lui moule parfaitement le corps. Un look androgyne quoi.

- Je vous présente Bill Kaulitz. Il vient d'arriver dans notre école. Il faudrait quelqu'un pour l'aider à rattraper les cours. Tom tu t'en chargeras. D'ailleurs Bill, va t'asseoir à coté de lui.

A l'énonciation de mon nom, je sursaute. Pourquoi faut que ça tombe sur moi ? Le dis Bill s'assoit à mes cotés et me lance un grand sourire.

- Bill Kaulitz, me dit il en tendant sa main.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui répondre mais politesse exige.

- Tom Leurfman, je marmonne en lui serrant vaguement la main.

Je le sens se crisper mais n'y prête pas attention. Le cours continue et ma contemplation du ciel avec.  
Bill, lui, n'arrête pas de prendre des notes. A quoi bon, la prof prend ses cours sur un site. J'ai qu'à y aller pour les avoir. Mais ça je me suis bien gardé de le dire aux autres.  
Ma matinée continue ainsi. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention aux cours, ne notant que le strict nécessaire. Dans ma trousse, mon ciseau me fait de l'œil et j'essaye tant bien que mal de résister. Je n'aime pas trop faire ça au lycée car je n'ai pas de quoi me nettoyer correctement et Ellana refuse.  
Comme en français, Bill s'installe à coté de moi au cours suivant, n'ayant pas trop le choix.

Il est déjà la vedette de la classe et même du reste de l'école. Son look a suscité des curiosités et tout le monde veut en savoir plus sur lui. Ça ne fait qu'une heure et demi qu'il est là et même les secondes qui ont sport dans la cour en parlent. Je les vois de part la fenêtre. Je n'arrive pas à suivre toute la conversation vu qu'elles sont loin et n'arrêtent pas de bouger mais je peux lire au moins toutes les trente secondes le mot Bill Kaulitz sur leurs lèvres.  
Ce type me sort par les yeux. Et dire que je vais être amené à le côtoyer pour qu'il rattrape son retard. Quoique s'il ne me demande pas, je ne le ferais pas.  
A la récrée, je vais m'isoler dans les toilettes. Heureusement qu'elles ne sont pas comme celles des filles ; envahies. Je m'asperge avec un peu d'eau fraîche et m'observe. Je ne comprends pas ce que les filles me trouvent. Comment je peux leur plaire ? Elles fantasment tellement sur moi que j'ai été élu l'année dernière "mec le plus beau du lycée" sans rien faire de particulier. Mais peut-être que cette année j'aurais un peu plus d'espace avec l'arrivée du Bill-on-en-bave-dessus.  
J'ouvre les yeux que j'ai fermés pendant ma réflexion et sursaute en le voyant dans le miroir. Son reflet me parait irréaliste sur le moment mais je reprends bien vite mes esprits. Je vais pour quitter les lieux quand il m'attrape le bras afin de me retenir. Il pose sa main exactement sur ma dernière connerie en date. Mais étrangement je n'ai pas mal. Je ressens même une chaleur réconfortante.

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'aider à rattraper ou pas. Parce que si tu veux pas je comprendrais, dit il en me lâchant. On t'as collé d'office et t'as sûrement pas envie de te coltiner le nouveau. Je me débrouillerais, c'est pas grave. Je comprends.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en placer une. Il est passé de l'hypothèse à l'affirmation sans que je donne mon avis sur le sujet.

- Je te les donnerais, je réponds un peu froidement.

Il relève la tête et son visage se transforme. Un énorme sourire radieux apparaît sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se mettent à briller. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir annoncé qu'on était noël. Il s'avance vers moi et me prend soudainement dans ses bras. Je tressaille à ce contact beaucoup trop proche et familier mais n'ose le repousser.

- Merci, me chuchote-t-il.  
- C'est rien, je marmonne, mal à l'aise.

Il relâche son étreinte et part. Moi, je suis comme un idiot, stoïque et quelque peu choqué.  
Par chance, Bill ne m'adresse pas la parole du reste de la matinée et n'a aucun autre geste de ce genre envers ma personne.  
J'accueille la fin de matinée avec joie et soulagement. Je dois rejoindre Klaus au parc pour déjeuner. Et en plus cet après midi il sera là. Bill devra donc trouver une autre place. Cette nouvelle me redonne du baume au cœur. Ce n'est pas que je déteste ce Bill mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise à ses cotés.  
D'ailleurs, si je ne suis pas à l'aise, pourquoi avoir accepté de l'aider ? Je ne sais pas trop. Ça avait l'air si important que ce soit moi que je n'ai pas pu lui refuser.

Au parc, Klaus m'attend déjà sur un banc.  
Klaus n'est autre que mon voisin. Je le connais depuis mon arrivée ici, depuis mes premiers souvenirs. On s'est lié tout de suite. Lui aussi est un peu en décalage. Peut-être parce qu'il se drogue. Mais ça, il ignore que je suis au courant. Si il ne m'en parle pas, c'est qu'il a ses raisons. Comme moi j'ai les miennes pour cacher mes cicatrices. Chacun ses petits secrets comme on dit.  
Je m'assois à coté de lui et lui fait un sourire amical. Il me répond de la même manière. On reste comme ça, sans parler pendant un bon moment. On n'a pas besoin de mots. Seule la présence de l'autre est apaisante. Puis mon ventre me rappelle à l'ordre dans un grondement des plus étranges. On se met à rire et on part au snack pour s'acheter un truc. Pendant le trajet, je lui explique brièvement ce qu'on a fait ce matin. Puis je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être que je lui dise qu'on a un nouveau.

- Au fait, y a un nouveau dans la classe. Un androgyne.  
- Ah, dit il. Il est beau ?  
- Si tu veux dire par là qu'on ne parle plus que de lui ; oui.  
- Tu crois que je peux avoir mes chances ?  
- Absolument pas.  
- Pas grave. De toute façon je crois que j'aurais eu du mal à gérer un amant de plus.  
- Combien ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants, faisant probablement la liste de toutes ses conquêtes.

- Huit, soupire t'il, comme blasé.  
- Bon chiffre.  
- Et le vent, il va comment aujourd'hui ?  
- Pas trop mal, je lui réponds, un sourire d'amusement sur les lèvres. Il s'ennuie de la pleine lune. Alors il essaye d'oublier en s'amusant à souffler sous les jupes des filles.  
- Un pervers celui là.  
- Oui, dis je en rigolant.

On prend tous les deux des américains et retourne tranquillement au lycée. On ne parle pas. Déjà on a la bouche pleine et en plus on n'aime pas parler. C'est comme ça entre nous. Juste des regards et des gestes. Très peu de mots. Juste ce qu'il faut.  
On arrive devant le lycée. Y a pas grand monde et c'est mieux comme ça. La foule c'est pas notre truc. On va s'asseoir sur un banc, restant toujours dans le silence. Je repense à nos premiers jours ici.  
Tout le monde croyait qu'on sortait ensemble. Et pour cause on était tout le temps ensemble et Klaus ne cachait pas ses préférences sexuelles. Lorsqu'on l'a apprit, on a bien rit. Tout simplement parce que c'était impossible. Je déteste qu'on me touche et Klaus l'avait très bien comprit. Du coup on ne serre pas la main, on ne se tape pas dans le dos. Rien de tout ça. C'est à distance et je préfère. Même avec mes parents c'est le minimum de contact. Il n'y a qu'Ellana qui a le droit de m'enlacer et de m'embrasser quand ça lui chante. Elle m'y a forcé.  
La sonnerie retentit, me sortant de mes songes. Et c'est partit pour deux heures de sport. Deux heures à courir. J'aime bien courir. On va encore me faire des remarques sur ma tenue car je suis le seul à porter un pantalon et un tee-shirt à manches longues, mais je m'en moque.

On a enfin finit la journée. Je sors des vestiaires, avec un sourire d'apaisement. Je commence à sortir dans la rue quand on m'interpelle.

- Tom !! Tom !! A ... attends moi.

Je me retourne et vois Bill courir vers moi. Je décide de l'ignorer. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler. Je continue de marcher. Il me rattrape et se met à la même allure que la mienne.

- Je voudrais rattraper au plus vite les cours. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller chez toi ce soir et que tu me les donnes en m'expliquant un peu.  
- ...  
- T'en penses quoi ?

Je ne lui réponds même pas. Pas envie. Il va sûrement s'énerver et m'engueuler comme le font les autres, mais non. Il reste juste à coté de moi, comme si on rentrait ensemble. Je sens son regard sur moi et ça me gène encore plus. Pas que j'ai pas l'habitude d'être au centre des regards, mais le sien est perçant. J'ai l'impression que des milliers de lames me transpercent, un peu comme quand moi je le fais. Alors j'essaye de l'ignorer.  
Lorsqu'on passe devant chez moi, il s'arrête quelques secondes, me voyant continuer d'avancer. On dirait qu'il sait où j'habite.  
Puis il se remet à coté de moi et baisse la tête.

Je ne vais pas bien loin. Juste à quelques mètres, il y a un parc abandonné avec une vielle balançoire. Je pose mon sac par terre et me dirige instinctivement vers l'herbe haute. Elle est encore là. Si belle et si forte parmi les mauvaises herbes. Sa vue me fait sourire. C'est juste un orchis vanille mais elle est magnifique. Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée là puisqu'elle pousse en montagne mais je m'en moque. Je vais régulièrement la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. J'aime bien son rouge. Il est de la même tonte que mon sang. La voir m'apaise et je crois que ça m'a évité plus d'une fois de me couper.

Bill s'est assit à coté de mon sac et continue de me regarder. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il cherche. Je fais comme si il n'était pas là. De toute façon je ne le vois pas.  
Je m'assois sur la balançoire Elle grince comme à chaque fois, manquant de s'écrouler. Je penche ma tête en arrière. Le ciel est vraiment bleu aujourd'hui. Puis je commence à me balancer doucement, fixant toujours le bleu au dessus de moi. C'est beau, je vole. Le vent se réveille et se joint à moi. C'est ma petite bouffée d'oxygène. Pas aussi forte que mes cicatrices mais toujours apaisante.  
Lorsque je me décide à rentrer chez moi, Bill a disparu. C'est pas plus mal. Je lui aurais claqué la porte au nez.

Je passe la porte de ma maison et m'arrête immédiatement Il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel dans l'air et je n'aime pas ça. Je salue ma mère qui est dans le salon. Son sourire m'effraie quelque peu. Il cache quelque chose et ce n'est vraiment pas rassurant. Une odeur épicée flotte dans l'air de la maison. Je la connais mais n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus.  
Et je la sens, la vaque qui arrive encore. Angoissante, effrayante, violente. J'essaye de me calmer en me rassurant du mieux que je peux. Je rentre dans ma chambre. L'odeur y est encore plus forte. Je me précipite sur mon bureau. J'en ai besoin. Mes mains tremblent et ont bien du mal à ouvrir le tiroir. Je panique de plus en plus.

- Tu es enfin là, me fait sursauter une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne brusquement et vois Bill assit sur mon lit. Il a les jambes croisées et me sourit ... d'une façon que je qualifierais d'attendrissante. Comment est il arrivé là ? Et je fais comment maintenant pour me faire du bien ? Parce que maintenant qu'il est là c'est pire qu'il y a deux secondes.

* * *

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**Des questions ?**_

_**Des remarques ?**_

_**Un p'tit review ... ? Sinon l'auteur ne mets pas la suite ... **(Quoi ça commence déjà le chantage ??? Mais c'est quoi cet auteur ?? Une vrai sadique)_

_**  
**_


	2. Chapitre 43 : An

**Titre**** : Souvenirs de peur**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** : M / NC 17**

**Paring**** : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé**** : Tom rencontre Bill mais ignore tout à son sujet. Perdu dans une détresse qu'il ne comprend pas, il ne sait pas que le remède à ses souffrances se trouve juste à coté.**

**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (relation entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

* * *

_Je n'ai pas fait les RAR je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment, j'ai de la famille à la maison. Pardon._ _J'essaierais de les faire avant la semaine prochaine._

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : An**

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Je suis en train d'enfiler mon manteau et un bonnet sur ma tête, Klaus ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Depuis Noël, je ne l'ai pas revu. Mais j'ai ma petite idée. Mon regard se porte sur le salon et je rougis en y repensant ...

Après avoir eu notre grande discussion, Bill et moi, sur mon passé, ses parents sont rentrés du travail. On était en train de s'embrasser contre la baie vitrée, quand sa mère a fait irruption dans le salon, nous surprenant. Je me suis aussitôt détaché de lui, gêné qu'elle nous trouve comme ça.

******- Eh bien, les garçons, je crois qu'il y a des chambres à l'étage**, rigola-t-elle.

Si elle savait qu'on a déjà utilisé l'étage ... Mais quelque chose d'autre occupait mon esprit.  
J'avais attrapé le visage de Bill entre mes mains, et plongé mon regard dans le sien.

******- Lui dit pas ... **avais-je murmuré contre ses lèvres. ******Je veux que se sois moi, quand je serais prêt.****  
**  
Il acquiesça et je plongeais mon visage dans son cou. Et depuis, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à en parler à me famille et à la sienne. Je ne sais trop quoi leur dire, quoi décider. J'ai encore cette sorte de colère en moi, et j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à m'exprimer correctement.

On était resté enlacés, pendant un petit moment, avant que je ne rentre chez moi. Les quelques jours qui suivirent, on les passa ensemble, parlant un peu de tout et de rien, travaillant aussi pour l'école. Et, étrangement, je me sentais différent avec lui. Est-ce que ça venait de ma découverte sur notre lien passé ou ...de fait qu'on ait couché ensemble ?  
D'ailleurs ... il s'est passé autre chose entre nous. Et en y repensant, je me sens horriblement gêné. Oh, c'était très bien, mais ... enfin il m'a ... j'arrive même pas à le dire.

C'était le soir du 31 décembre. Nos deux familles s'étaient retrouvées pour passer le nouvel an ensemble. Après avoir bien mangé - cette fois Simone avait préparé le repas – on s'était installé devant la télé pour regarder des vidéos de vacances. De nous, d'eux. Je découvrais un Bill heureux de vivre, souriant, aimé de ses parents. Un enfant qui semblait vivre sa vie pleinement. Et pourtant je ressentais de la tristesse par moment dans son regard de gosse. J'étais installé entre ses jambes, il était juste derrière moi, me serrant contre son torse. Par moments, je sentais ses bras se resserrer autour de moi, comme si regarder ces souvenirs le blessait au fond de lui. Je passais jute mes mains sur ses avant-bras, tentant de le rassurer.

Il faisait de grands signes à la caméra, un sourire éclatant sur son visage d'ange. Et son rire résonnait dans le salon ... c'était bien le même. Mes propres souvenirs affluaient, et je me perdais dans un océan d'images passées, mais qui semblaient heureuses. Je le vis grandir, changer, devenir plus androgyne. Quelques garçons inconnus défilèrent aussi à l'écran ... des amis, et probablement plus pour certains. Inconsciemment, je me crispais à leurs apparitions. Ils avaient connu sa chaleur avant moi, ils avaient goûté à ses lèvres en premier ... mais en même temps, c'était tout à fait normal qu'il ait eu une vie avant nous. Et puis en y réfléchissant, c'était moi le premier, ce n'était pas eux. Et j'en suis sûr puisque je m'en souviens.  
Je me calais un peu mieux dans ses bras, embrassant furtivement sa mâchoire. Après ses vidéos, vinrent celles de ma famille. J'avais un peu peur de ce que j'allais voir. J'avais toujours refusé qu'on me filme, et n'avais jamais regardé le résultat final. C'était la première fois. La télé grésilla, et un gros plan sur les pieds du filmeur, mon père, apparut à l'écran. Puis l'on vit ma mère, les cheveux au vent, tenant Ellana par la main, faisant des grands signes vers une personne qui était en retrait, moi. Mon père bougea l'angle de vue, et l'on me vit. J'eu comme un choc en me voyant. Et Bill aussi, un petit cri sortant de sa gorge. Cela faisait à peine six mois que j'étais sorti de l'hôpital, cela devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, ceux qu'il m'avait racontés, mais que je ne me souvenais pas.  
On pouvait voir un petit garçon blond, les cheveux mi longs, le regard posé au loin. Je fixais un point imaginaire devant moi, probablement perdu dans mes pensées, dans mes questions d'adultes, dans un corps d'enfant. Puis, brusquement, je tournais la tête vers l'objectif. Un bref éclair de colère passa, puis plus rien. Plus d'étincelle de vie, plus rien. Juste un regard vide, terne, comme mort.  
Les images continuèrent de défiler. L'on voyait Ellana devenir une jeune fille, moi un jeune homme, mes parents vieillir. On changeait, leurs caractères aussi. Ma sœur eu sa crise d'adolescente et de rébellion, mes parents leur crise de la quarantaine, et moi ... je restais le même.  
Preuve que je n'avançais pas. Il n'y avait que le décor qui bougeait, pas moi. Mes habits devinrent rapidement plus larges, mes cheveux des dreads. Et la seule chose qui restait identique, était mon regard. Toujours vide, empreint d'une mélancolie inexplicable. La plus part du temps, je restais à l'écart de ma famille, comme si je faisais parti du paysage, juste là pour faire beau. Durant tout le visionnage, c'est-à-dire, presque six ans de vie, on ne me vit sourire que huit fois, pas de rire, juste un faible étirement des lèvres, et je parlai qu'une vingtaine de fois, en sachant que souvent, je ne disais que trois, quatre mots, jamais plus.

Il était presque minuit, alors on arrêta de visionner ses évènements passés, et peu heureux pour moi, même si je n'étais pas non plus malheureux.  
Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, et tout le monde se souhaita une nouvelle année. Moi, j'espérais juste qu'elle serait dans la continuité de ce que je vivais. Je ne demandais rien de plus. Bill m'embrassa tendrement, et je fondais sous son baiser. Tant qu'il serait avec moi, j'avais l'espoir que la vie aurait un meilleur goût.

******- Tu viens, on monte**, me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille, sa main s'enlaçant à la mienne.

Je le suivis donc à l'étage, dans ma chambre. Depuis le début de la soirée, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu d'intimité, et j'avais une envie folle de pouvoir l'embrasser à ma guise.  
Si j'avais su ...  
A peine la porte passée, qu'il me plaqua contre cette dernière, collant son corps au mien. Nos visages se frôlaient, nos airs se mélangeant. Il me murmura :  
**  
********- J'ai tant envie de t'embrasser comme je veux, sans avoir à me retenir.**

Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer, qu'il combla l'espace entre nous. Je gémis, heureux de pouvoir enfin le sentir contre moi. Ses mains attrapèrent les miennes et il les posa de part en part de ma tête. J'étais à sa merci, et j'aimais ça. Notre baiser devint rapidement sauvage, pressé, besoin de rattraper toutes ces années perdues peut-être. Nos langues se cherchaient, se caressaient. Les dents mordillaient, et les bassins commençaient à se mouvoir au même rythme. Rapidement, mon sexe réagit. Je sentais même le sien contre ma cuisse. Je trouvais notre situation terriblement excitante, et j'eu brusquement peur que l'on nous surprenne comme ça.  
Je me détachais violemment de lui, rompant tous contacts.  
**  
********- Tom ?****  
********- On ... on ...**

Je tentais de retrouver mon souffle, alors que je cherchais à lui expliquer ma position, sans le froisser.

******- On ... est pas tout seul. On peut pas ...**

Je rougissais et me maudissais d'être tout le temps gêné lorsque j'associais le sexe à moi. Quand c'était Klaus, c'était différent, mais là ... je ne pouvais empêcher mon corps de régir. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mes joues s'enflammaient.

******- Pourquoi, t'as envie de faire quelque chose ? **Me demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
******- Bill !! Non ... mais ... roh !**

Il rigola un peu, se moquant de moi, et m'enlaça. Son visage vint se nicher dans mon cou, ses lèvres posant de petits baisers sur ma peau. Je frissonnai.

******- Je t'aime. **

Je souris bêtement à l'entente de ces quelques mots. Malgré les avoir entendu maintes et maintes fois, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Je descendais mes mains sur son torse et attrapais son t-shirt pour le lui retirer. J'étais mû d'une envie étrange, le sentir peau contre peau. Il fit de même pour moi, et dès que nos torses se touchèrent, je sentis une chaleur agréable envahir mon être. Je posais mes lèvres dans son cou et mordillait gentiment la peau offerte. Bill se mit à grogner puis à pousser de petits gémissements excitants. J'avais envie de lui faire un suçon. Pour me venger du mien, et puis pour montrer à tous les autres que je suis avec lui.  
Alors que je m'appliquais à ma tâche, Bill nous poussa vers le centre de ma chambre. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse et il fit une légère pression pour me forcer à m'asseoir. J'étais assis sur mon lit, lui debout devant moi, nos regards accrochés l'un à l'autre. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et commença à défaire ma ceinture. Je le regardais faire, hypnotisé par ses gestes. Mon boxer était déjà déformé par mon érection, et lorsqu'il le vit, il embrassa la bosse entre mes jambes. Les souvenirs de notre première fois me revinrent et je sentais mon sexe se dresser d'avantage. Il me retira pantalon et chaussettes, me laissant uniquement en sous-vêtement. Sa main se présenta à moi, pour que je la saisisse et me lève ... ce que je fis. Il embrassa le bout de mon nez et me demanda :

******- A toi.**

Je le regardais, sentant encore mes joues chauffer. Je ne l'avais jamais déshabillé, et je trouvais ça très intime. Mais ses iris me rassurèrent et je posais mes mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture pour la défaire. Instinctivement, je me mis à observer ce que je faisais, pour être sûr.

******- Regarde-moi.**

J'obéissais, continuant de défaire l'attache de sa ceinture. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, avides de les retrouver, encore et encore. Après ça, vinrent le bouton et la fermeture éclair, encore plus intime. Les mains un peu tremblantes, je défaisais le bouton, appuyant un peu sur son bassin pour arriver à l'enlever. Les pantalons serrés, ce n'est pas pratique à enlever. Puis vint le moment de faire glisser la braguette. Mes doigts frôlèrent son érection et il gémit dans ma bouche.  
Il ne me restait plus qu'à baisser son bas. Je m'accroupis, attrapai les pans ouverts et tirai d'un seul d'un coup. Ce n'était peut-être pas très romantique ou sensuel, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise, le nez juste ne face de son boxer déformé. Alors qu'il était au même stade que moi, je me relevais pour être à sa hauteur. Mais, sans réfléchir, je posais à peine mes lèvres sur son sexe en passant devant, avant d'être debout et de l'embrasser pour ne pas voir sa réaction. J'avais mis ma bouche sur son sexe. Ce n'était qu'un frôlement, mais extrêmement audacieux pour moi.

Cette fois, il m'allongea sur le lit et se coucha sur moi. Nos bassins se mouvaient dans une sorte de danse érotique, attisant nos désirs. Nos membres se frottaient à travers le tissu et j'avais envie de ne rien sentir entre eux ... comme l'autre jour. Mes doigts qui jouaient avec ses cheveux, descendirent sur ses fesses pour les presser contre moi. Ils glissèrent sous le dernier vêtement, et je me mis à faire glisser ce dernier ... très lentement. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas, et je préférais y aller le moins vite possible. Mais lorsque je sentis ses mains attraper le mien et ne pas hésiter à tirer dessus, je compris que je pouvais y aller aussi.  
On se retrouva nu, sur mon lit, nos corps moites de sueurs. J'avais chaud et je ne voulais qu'une chose. Jouir et le faire jouir. Je ne pensais plus à ma famille et à la sienne, juste en dessous de nous. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi.  
Sa bouche quitta la mienne et partit à l'exploration de mon corps. Il joua avec mes boutons de chairs, retraça mes faibles abdos et lécha mon nombril. Il était si près de mon désir, et semblait ne pas vouloir s'en occuper. Mes mains sur sa tête tiraient légèrement sur ses cheveux, et faisaient pression pour qu'il descende. Ma timidité et mon inexpérience avaient laissé place à mon désir, à ce feu brûlant à moi.  
Il finit par souffler sur mon gland rouge, m'envoyant des milliers de décharges dans tous le corps. Mais alors que je pensais qu'il allait enfin poser sa bouche dessus, il se releva, à genoux entre mes jambes écartées. Je redressai la tête, inquiet, et en voyant ma position je me sentis extrêmement ... nu. Il me fixait avec une drôle d'envie dans ses prunelles dilatées. Ses dents mordillaient ses lèvres et il me souriait.

******- Je me demandais ... on pourrait ... en même temps.**

Sur le coup, je ne compris pas ses paroles. Puis, rapidement, l'information arriva à mon cerveau et j'écarquillai les yeux, surpris. Je clignais des paupières et mon souffle s'accéléra.

******- Un ... un soixante-neuf ?****  
********- Hum**, acquiesça-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

Je déglutis. Je n'avais jamais fait de fellation, même pas toucher un sexe avec la bouche, à même la peau. Seulement, ce sont souvent les hormones qui commandent dans ce genre de situation, et elles trouvaient ça très intéressant.  
Bill attendait ma réponse, me dévisageant avec amour. Je savais que si je refusais, il comprendrait.  
**  
********- Tu sais comment ... ?****  
********- Bill, je vis avec Klaus, et puis avec le livre qu'il m'a donné, c'est bon je sais tout maintenant, enfin en théorie.****  
********- Tu l'as lu !! **S'exclama-t-il.

Je pris compte de mes dires et cachais mon visage entre mes mains. J'avais trop honte.  
Bill les attrapa et les retira.  
**  
********- Arrête de te cacher. On est tous passé par là. C'est de la curiosité, c'est normal.****  
********- Mais c'est gênant**, marmonnai-je.

Il me sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant lentement. On ne se sépara que pour reprendre notre souffle, sinon, on aurait continué encore et encore.

******- Je ...** repris-je. ******On peut ... essayer.****  
********- Vraiment ?****  
**  
Il se redressa, attendit mon assentiment et se retourna. Il était à quatre pattes, au dessus de moi, son sexe juste en face de mon visage. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais un de si près. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire ... enfin, si, le livre m'en avait beaucoup appris, et Klaus aussi. D'un certain côté, je n'étais pas totalement perdu. Mais entre la théorie et la pratique, il y a un grand pas.  
Je tendis la main vers son érection et me mis à la masturber. Ça, j'avais déjà fait, et c'était un peu plus facile à réaliser. Je devais y aller doucement et je sentais que Bill me laisserait le temps qu'il faut. Alors que ma main allait et venait sur sa hampe dressée, il embrassa mon aine et mes cuisses, ses doigts frôlant par moments mon sexe. Lentement, je rapprochais son sexe de ma bouche que j'avais ouverte. Je me sentais très ridicule, et avais peur de mal faire. Ce ne serait pas sa première fellation, et plus expérimenté avait dû passer avant moi. Je fermai les yeux, tentai de retrouver un rythme plus calme, pris une grande inspiration et posai ma bouche sur son gland. Ses jambes tremblèrent et je me reculai immédiatement. J'avais mal fait, j'en étais sûr.

******- Han ... Tom**, gémit-il. ******Recommence.**

Je fixais le membre dur et chaud entre mes doigts. Il en revoulait ? Il avait aimé ? Je recommençais, un peu plus rassuré, même si j'avais toujours peur de ne pas lui donner de plaisir. J'essayais de me rappeler les conseils de Klaus et du livre, voulant lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Je devais avoir l'air très idiot, mais dans ce genre de situation, on fait comme on peut.  
Mes lèvres entouraient enfin le bout de son sexe et je commençais à l'enfoncer lentement dans ma bouche. C'était assez volumineux quand même. Je devais juste penser à bien déglutir.  
Bill fit de même avec moi, mais en dix fois mieux. Il m'enfonça entièrement dans sa bouche, l'excitation grimpant en moi. Les sensations étaient incroyables et je me cambrai ... enfin j'essayais, car ses mains plaquaient mes hanches au lit. C'était tellement bon que je ne bougeais plus.  
Je me re-concentrai sur son érection qui devait être douloureuse. Ma bouche monta et descendit à diverses reprises. Le goût n'était pas désagréable, et je trouvais ça de plus en plus excitant. Avoir son sexe dans ma bouche, le sentir vibrer et grossir sous mes caresses, je prenais progressivement confiance en moi. J'accélérai un peu le rythme, comme il le faisait avec moi. J'avais même l'impression qu'il me guidait, me montrant quoi faire. Ou peut-être que c'était vraiment ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'accélérais alors que son bassin se mouvait en même temps. Ma salive coulait le long de sa hampe. J'avais bien du mal à ne pas refermer ma bouche, l'orgasme se faisant imminent chez moi. Et alors que je pensais exploser dans sa bouche, il se retira complètement. Je grognai et donnai un coup de bassin.

Bill se retourna, me refaisant face. Il avait les joues rouges, le souffle court, et son maquillage avait même coulé. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, juste comme ça.  
**  
********- J'allais venir ... et ... je pense pas que dans ta bouche ou sur ton visage soit bien pour une première fois.**

Les images de ce qu'il me disait s'imposèrent dans mon esprit et j'étais partagé entre l'excitation de la chose, et du dégoût. Mais elles furent vite chassées par sa main qui attrapait la mienne et les posait sur nos sexes en feu. On se mit à les caresser, nos corps bougeant en même temps. J'haletais dans sa bouche et lui gémissais. On allait bientôt jouir, je le sentais. Nos mouvements étaient plus saccadés, moins précis. Je partis le premier, me cambrant, la tête rejetée en arrière. Mais voyant que Bill n'avait pas encore éjaculé, je repris mes caresses en même temps que lui. Quelques mouvements après, il se répandit entre nous, comme moi. Sa tête retomba sur mon torse qui se soulevait fortement.

Une fois mon souffle récupéré, je remontais une de mes mains au niveau de mon visage. Elle était recouverte de nos deux spermes. J'allais pour l'essuyer quand Bill attrapa mon poignet et rapproche mes doigts de sa bouche. Il se mit à en lécher un, le nettoyant complètement. Ça n'avait pas l'air horrible à goûter. Il poussait même de petits couinements.  
Mon doit propre, il me sourit et en attrapa un autre. Mais je l'en empêchai. Je voulais savoir ce que ça avait de bon. Un peu hésitant j'entrouvris la bouche et, du bout de la langue, je léchais un petit peu de blanc. C'était âcre, pas mauvais, mais pas spécialement bon non plus. Malgré ça, je voulais lécher encore, ça avait quelque chose de fascinant. Peut-être que se soit lui et moi.  
**  
********- C'est comment ?****  
********- Bizarre**, répondis-je.

Il me sourit et redescendit ma main, l'enlaçant à la sienne.

Un coup à la porte me fait sursauter, me faisant revenir à la réalité. Ce doit être Klaus.

_**LA SUITE**_

J'attrape vite fait mon sac de cours, détourne le regard de ce salon qui m'a fait revivre le nouvel an, et sors de la maison. En effet, devant moi, se tient mon ami qui me sourit. Et juste derrière lui, se trouve Bill ... j'ai envie de me jetter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Mais je me retiens, parce que Klaus ne sait pas encore tout.

******- Ben dis moi, t'es bien rouge Tom ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, hein ?** Me demande Klaus, un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres.

Je fixe Bill, lui demandant silencieusement si il en a parlé avec lui. D'un léger mouvement de tête il me confirme que non.

******- En même temps, c'est gros comme une maison, y a marqué " Je suis plus vierge, j'ai enfin baisé ... fait l'amour pardon, et je veux recommencer ".**

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et baisse le regard. Je le sentais venir de toute façon. Mais pas si vite.

******- J'espère au moins que c'était bien ? ****  
********- Klaus, c'est bon, c'était bien, t'as deviné ... mais là on va être en retard, et en plus je me les gèle**, intervient Bill.  
******- Bah Tom pourra te les réchauffer maintenant**, réplique mon ami en le rejoignant sur le trottoir.

Je fais de même et me retrouve entre les deux hommes de ma vie. Mon amour, et mon ami.  
La main de Bill s'enlace à la mienne et je souris.  
A peine quelques pas plus loin, Klaus reprend :

******- Bon alors où, quand, comment ? Positions, temps, je veux tout savoir.**

Il a tenu trente secondes, un record. A côté de moi, Bill rougit et regarde Klaus en coin.

******- Aller, Tom, dis-moi tout.**

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et il comprend aussitôt. Je ne veux pas en parler devant Bill. C'est vrai qu'il était là, et est le premier concerné, mais je ne peux pas dire mon ressenti en face de lui.  
J'ai bien trop peur qu'il le prenne mal, ou se sente nul ... alors que c'est faux.

******- Bon ben moi, j'ai bien baisé aussi après Noël**, continue Klaus, un sourire aux lèvres. ******Par contre j'ai pas encore pu utiliser ton cadeau, j'attends la bonne occasion. Ouai, c'était une bonne fin d'année. J'ai vu tous mes amants, certains m'ont lâché, et d'autres sont apparus. J'en ai ... **

Il compte sur ses doigts et ses lèvres marmonnent les prénoms de ses amants du jour.

******- Douze !? Merde, ça fait trop à gérer ça. Je sais que je suis très performant et peux satisfaire beaucoup d'hommes ... mais douze ... je vais pas tenir la cadence. Va falloir que j'en vire deux. Mmh ... Anton et Gregor. Ouai ces deux là. Et je garde Elias, Moritz, ouai en fait on couche de nouveau ensemble de temps en temps, même si il a toujours son copain. C'est juste quand l'autre con est pas là, ou pour les plans à plusieurs. Après Hans, Herwig, Peter, Fred, Yanis ... Markus, et ... Théo, et Simon. Ouai c'est ça. Y a tout le monde.**

Puis nous arrivons enfin au lycée. Sur mon passage, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde se retourne sur moi, comme si ils savaient pour Bill et moi. Non, c'est impossible, je me fais des films. Je ressers ma main dans celle de Bill et me colle un peu plus à lui. Le retour à l'école est plus dur que je ne le pensais. J'ai toujours été partagé entre l'envie de revenir ici et d'apprendre, et la peur de me retrouver dans cette foule que je ne connais pas et qui me détaille comme un être différent.  
Sur mon passage, les murmures reprennent, surtout chez les filles. Mais je vois bien que quelques garçons me font de l'oeil aussi. Depuis que ma sexualité a fait le tour de l'établissement, j'ai encore plus de fans. Pourtant je ne fais rien et m'en passerais bien.

******- Bonjour Tom**, minaude une brune avec un décolleté plongeant.  
******- Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ?** Me questionne une de ses amies.  
******- Je suis content de te revoir, ça m'a manqué de te voir tous les jours**, enchaîne un garçon.

Je baisse la tête, et m'accroche au bras de Bill.  
Qu'il m'oublie un peu, juste un peu.  
Mais il y a aussi les regards méchants maintenant, celui des racistes, qui ne m'acceptent pas tel que je suis ... enfin surtout mon orientation sexuelle.

******- N'y fais pas attention**, me murmure Bill en passant sa main sur ma joue.

Je souris, relève la tête et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser doucement. Mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'il me plaque contre un mur et approfondisse le baiser.  
Ses mains bloquent les miennes de chaque côté de ma tête et son bassin fait pression sur le mien pour m'empêcher de me dégager. Sa langue lèche ma lèvre inférieure et son piercing cherche à s'immiscer entre mes lèvres. Je finis par entrouvrir la bouche. Aussitôt, sa langue part à la recherche de son homologue. Je gémis faiblement lorsque ses doigts caressent les paumes de mes mains, m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos. J'entrouvre les yeux et croise aussitôt le visage angélique et amoureux de Bill. Il est encore plus beau ainsi. Mais rapidement, je vois des ombres bouger derrière lui, les autres élèves. Je me décolle de lui, horriblement gêné. Tout le monde nous regarde et nous détaille. A vrai dire, on peut dire qu'il m'a bien embrassé aussi. Je dois être rouge, tel que je me connais.

Les cours du début de matinée défilent lentement, trop lentement. J'ai l'impression de m'ennuyer, de vouloir sortir, aller n'importe où, mais pas ici. Besoin de m'évader ... ou peut-être simplement d'aller les voir. Ma perfection et le vent ... cela fait un bon moment que je ne leur ai pas parlé. J'étais un peu trop occupé avec Bill. J'avoue que c'est une bonne occupation, mais là, le ciel gris me rappelle à eux.  
Je croise les bras sur ma table et pose a tête dessus. J'ai envie de partir d'ici.  
Klaus joue avec son crayon à papier, le faisant voler en l'air, et Bill semble très absorbé par ce qu'explique la prof. Il y en a au moins un de nous trois qui écoute et prend des notes.

Finalement, entre deux cours, Klaus arrive à me prendre à part et me force à lui raconter entre Bill et moi. Très rapidement, je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser dessus. Et puis la reprise des cours sonne alors je retourne en classe. Klaus boude un peu de ne pas avoir eu plus de détails, mais c'est comme ça.  
L'heure suivante me semble encore plus barbante. Vivement la pause. Et lorsque cette dernière arrive, je me précipite dehors pour prendre l'air. Bill m'appelle, mais je trace devant moi. Il faut que je respire.  
Finalement, je crois qu'il m'a perdu, car je ne le trouve pas dans la cour, et Klaus non plus d'ailleurs. Je suis en train de faire le tour du gymnase, quand un grésillement retentit dans le lycée. Je me stoppe et lève la tête. D'autres élèves font de même. Les haut-parleurs de l'école ne sont utilisés que très rarement, lors de grèves, ou manifestations principalement.  
Je me demande bien ce qui se passe, et je ne suis pas le seul.

******- Aller, vas-y, c'est bon ici**, résonne une voix bien trop familière à mon goût.  
******- T'es sûr ? Moi je sais pas, c'était fermé à clef ...** répond une autre voix que je connais également très bien.

Mais que font Bill et Klaus dans la salle où se trouve le micro ?

******- Bon aller raconte**, reprend Klaus. ******Je veux tout savoir de ce qui s'est passé. Tom a rien voulu me dire. C'est un méchant.****  
********- Mais Klaus, c'est personnel, intime. Tu déballes peut-être ta vie sexuelle à n'importe qui mais pas moi.****  
********- M'en fou. De toute façon, c'est moi qui ai les clefs. Si tu me racontes pas, je t'ouvre pas.**

Pourquoi j'ai la mauvaise impression que ce qui se trame n'est pas bon du tout, mais alors pas du tout ...  
J'entends Bill soupirer, des bruits de chaises, de tables, et puis plus rien ... jusqu'à ...

******- Ben c'était deux jours après Noël. Tom et moi, on était chez moi. Mes parents bossaient et ... on a commencé à s'embrasser comme on le fait ...enfin tu vois. Puis ça a commencé à chauffer, envie de plus. Il est tellement beau en plus, surtout quand il est gêné. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure et son piercing bouge un peu. Comment tu veux pas que j'ai envie de lui comme ça.**

J'écarquille les yeux et baisse la tête. Tous ceux qui sont non loin de moi me dévisagent. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un ami pareil !? Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de se retrouver dans cette pièce et de brancher le micro.

******- Il croit toujours qu'avoir une érection, alors que l'on s'embrasse juste, c'est pas bien. Il m'a sorti que comme il n'arrivait pas à me dire je t'aime, c'était pas normal. Bon heureusement, maintenant je crois que ce problème est réglé. Donc, il bandait et il fallu que je lui force un peu la main pour pas qu'il s'enfuit en courant. Et là ... ben j'ai eu les mains un peu baladeuses et il a pris peur.**

J'entends Klaus marmonner un truc, mais je ne comprends rien. En même temps, si il parle de mes cicatrices, c'est mieux que personne n'entende. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache pour mes mutilations.

******- Il s'est donc déshabillé, sur le coup j'ai rien compris. Je croyais qu'il se forçait, comme si il voulait expédier ça. Mais bon, c'était en fait pour me montrer ce qu'il cache, et je t'avoue que ça m'a fait un choc. Je ne pensais que c'était autant, partout. Et j'ai eu mal. Pour lui, pour moi. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute tout ça. Si je n'avais pas été aussi con gosse, il ne serait pas parti, et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. ****  
********- Arrête Bill, c'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis moi je veux du sexe là, pas des larmes, alors passe à la suite.**

Il rigole un peu et je souris. Pourtant ma première fois va être étalée au grand jour, mais en même temps, je suis content d'entendre Bill en parler.  
Et puis de toute façon, je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher, il y a un bureau fermé à clef, et après une autre pièce avec le micro, impossible de l'arrêter.

******- Ben je l'ai allongé sur le lit. Je l'aurais bien pris contre le mur ou par terre, mais je crois pas qu'il aurait vraiment aimé pour sa première fois.****  
********- Bah la mienne ... que je me souvienne, c'était dans une ruelle. Et j'ai très beaucoup aimé !!****  
********- On s'embrassait, c'était doux, et en même temps passionné. Et puis je lui ai enlevé son boxer. C'est alors que j'ai vu que moi je portais encore tous mes vêtements. Alors j'ai commencé un strip-tease. J'espérais le détendre et l'exciter comme ça. Et ça a marché.**

Encore plus de têtes se retournent sur moi, un sourire moqueur ou une moue de dégoût sur le visage ... c'est au choix.

******- J'essayais de me montrer sûr, mais au fond de moi je flippais. Et si il me trouvait moche, si il se moquait de moi. Si je lui plaisais pas. Enfin j'étais pas du tout rassuré. Et puis c'est Tom. Pas un de ces gars que j'avais pour passe-temps. C'est le seul que j'ai toujours aimé. A qui j'ai dit que je l'aimais. C'était complètement différent. Un peu comme une seconde première fois. Et puis je voulais tant que tout soit parfait.**

Je me mords les joues sen entendant ses dires. J'ignorais ça, et d'un certain côté ça me fait bizarre de le savoir si peu sûr de lui ... alors qu'il était magnifique ce jour là.

******- Enfin on s'est retrouvé nus. Il a réussi à se laisser aller, osant plus certaines caresses, et moi j'avais l'impression de vivre une pure jouissance. Et puis j'avais de plus en plus envie de lui. Et en même temps si peur de lui faire mal, de le blesser, qu'il me rejette ... encore. Je le voulais, rien que pour moi, et en même temps, j'étais prêt à tout arrêter pour lui. Avec lui, je doute sans arrêt. Je ne suis jamais sûr de ce que je dois faire ou comment. Parce que je veux juste le voir sourire. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux ... grâce à moi. J'ai envie de réparer mes erreurs, de rattraper toutes ces années loin de lui, où j'ai pas pu le faire sourire. ****  
********- La suite !!** S'exclame d'un coup Klaus, nous faisant tous sursauter.

C'est que le lycée entier est en train d'écouter Bill. Vraiment Klaus, il ne doit pas tant tenir à ses bijoux de famille. Car quand Bill va s'en rendre compte, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Et qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour l'aider. Je ne déballe pas sa vie sexuelle devant tout le monde ... même si il aimerait bien.

******- Roh !! C'est bon. Après je l'ai embrassé, préparé et ...****  
********- Moins vite, tu sautes des étapes.****  
********- Bon j'ai demandé si il voulait et il m'a répondu qu'il voulait que je lui montre combien je l'aime. Il était si beau en cet instant. Alors je l'ai préparé avec un doigt. Si tu savais comment il est étroit. Ça se voit que rien n'est entré par là. J'avais peur de lui faire mal, alors j'allais très doucement. Puis j'en ai mis un second, et j'ai dû le masturber un peu pour qu'il oublie la douleur. Et quand j'en ai mis trois, j'ai dû le sucer un peu.**

Mes joues s'enflamment en repensant à ce moment, et au nouvel an aussi. Et puis tous ces regards sur moi ne m'aident pas.

******- Et après ... je suis entré en lui**, murmure-t-il. ******J'ai cru que j'allais exploser. Il est si chaud et étroit que c'était douloureux de ne rien faire. Mais il avait mal, je le voyais, et je m'en voulais. J'ai même voulu me retirer, mais il m'en a empêché. Alors j'ai cherché sa prostate et quand ... quand ... je l'ai ... trouvé ... il m'a dit ... qu'il m'aimait. Je me suis retenu d'hurler mais j'étais l'homme le plus heureux en cet instant. Je le savais déjà, mais qu'il le dise ... c'était incroyable. Après qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ... on a fait l'amour.****  
********- Position missionnaire alors ?****  
********- Oui !!****  
********- Et c'était long ?****  
********- Eh bien je n'ai pas chronométré, mais j'ai attendu qu'il jouisse pour ... enfin ... Klaus ?****  
********- Oui ?****  
********- C'est quoi le voyant vert allumé derrière toi ?****  
********- Rien, rien continue. Donne encore des détails.**

J'entends des bruits de chaises traîner, il y a comme un corps à corps et puis :

******- Putain Klaus !! Tu m'as dit que ce truc marchait pas, que c'était un vieux truc en panne qui servait plus !! Espèce de crétin. J'espère que tu as bien baisé pendant ces vacs, parce que je vais te castrer !! Tout le monde a tout entendu ! Je vais te tuer !! Tu es mort Klaus, mort !!****  
********- C'était une blague Bill, le prend pas mal.****  
********- Oh non, je ne l'ai pas pris mal, mais très MAL !!**

Le son est soudain coupé et je m'inquiète quand même pour eux. Je me mets à courir dans les couloirs, sous les regards amusés des autres qui chuchotent de Bill et moi. Arrivé devant le bureau, je vois des ombres sous la porte et entends des coups contre la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvre soudain à la volée, avec Klaus qui court comme un fou.

******- Coucou petit ange**, débite-t-il en passant devant moi  
******- Klaus revient ici !!** Crie Bill juste derrière.

Il passe également devant moi, ne me remarquant même pas. Et tout le monde éclate de rire à la vue de cette scène, qui est vraiment comique.  
Pour rien au monde je ne les changerais.

* * *

_**Une petite séquence souvenirs, un petit lemon, et un Klaus très en formé … Vous aimez ?**_

_**  
Par contre, à partir de lundi je travaille et n'aurais ni internet, ni ordi. Donc je ne pourrais pas écrire. La suite arrivera dès que je peux, mais ne soyez pas pressés. En plus je n'ai pas d'idée sur le chapitre suivant ... :(.  
Je suis désolée de l'attente qui va y avoir.**_

_**Biyouxxx**_


	3. Petit message

**Coucou tout le monde !!**

Un petit message pour vous dire que je lis toujours vos reviews, même des mois après la fin de cette fic. Et je vous remercie pleinement de la lire encore et de me laisser des reviews.

Biyouxxx à tous


	4. NOTE

Coucou

Eh non pas morte. Je continue même d'écrire, mais pas sur TH.

Pour celles qui s'en souviennent, j'avais l'idée d'éditer cette fic, de la transformer légèrement pour en faire un livre.

Eh bien, ce projet va bientôt être réalisé. Donc pour celles qui veulent acheter le livre, sachez que d'ici peu de temps, il sera en vente.

Je vous mettrais le lien ultérieurement.


	5. Edition

**Comme promis, voici le lien où vous pouvez vous procurer la fiction Souvenirs de peur retravaillée. Vous pouvez l'acheter en format livre ou en format PDF.**

**www . thebookedition souvenirs-de-peur-de-sinien-p-81956 . html**

**Bisous**


End file.
